Atlantis the lost Empire
by OechsnerC
Summary: Continuation of Atlantis, and Milo's return later on in story will be rated M later on for Milo/Kida Lemon.


Atlantis the lost Empire / Story of Milo and Kida

Chapter 1

"Milo" says Kida as she opens her eyes after being one with the crystal, and seeing Milo holding her in his arms a look of concern written on his face

**Kida looks down into her hand, and opens it up to reveal the bracelet her mother took with her when she was taken by the crystal. She looks up into Milo's eyes, and he can see tears of joy. She immediately pulls Milo into a hug, and shuts her eyes enjoying the feeling of being in Milo's arms. Feeling more comfortable she opens her eyes and for the first time in century's see a whole new Atlantis. With joy in her heart she thinks of telling her father of what has happened. She leaves Milo's arms.**

I have to tell father about what's happened. Says Kida, and then she runs off toward the throne room

"Kida wait..." Milo knows it's going to break her heart to find out her father past away

**She does not wait to hear what Milo had to say.**

Sweets what should I do? Says Milo

Go after her! Says Audrey with emphasis

**With that said Milo runs after Kida. Which she's almost to the throne room. When she gets there she see the two guards on their knees with their heads down. She walks into the room slowly approaching her father. The guards move out of the way when they see their queen approaching where they are. Immediately she can tell her father is not breathing. She kneels down, and crys on her father. Milo rushing in, and sees Kida crying. He walks up to her and kneels down next to her.**

"K Kida" Milo chokes out

**Kida turns to see him,and she throws her arms around him, and continues to cry but now on Milo. Milo holds her to him, and rubs her back trying to comfort her. After a while Kida stops crying, and looks up at Milo. **

Kida I know it's going to be hard now that your fathers gone, but I think he wanted you to have this.

**Milo pulls out the kings crystal and shows it to Kida.**

"The kings crystal." she says immediately recognizing it

Why do you have my fathers crystal?

"Your father gave it to me when he past away." Milo says with regret

"Do you you know what that means?" Kida asks

"No...what does it mean?"

"It means you will be king, and I will be your queen.

"Wow wow wow slow down. So your saying I'm going to be your husband?

"Yes, when we are ready we will be married, and then you will be crowned king. She says while she puts the kings crystal around his neck.

**Milo is in shock, and Kida is still upset about her father.**

"Kida." Says a womanly voice which she Kida knows to be Sheakla her father's sister.

Kida I think you should go up to your room and rest. Kida gets up to go to her room. "Topu (one of the twin guards) can you make sure the queen rests, and is guarded. Topu does what she says. So you must be Milo our soon to be king. My name is Sheakla I'm Kida's aunt. "It's nice to meet you Sheakla." "Are you hungry Milo?" "No but I would like to rest." "Poku (the other twin guard) can you show Milo to his room."

"This way Milo." **As they head toward Milo's room he passes what sounds like the rest of his companions. As they keep going up the stairs it seems like they're almost at the top of the building.** "Aren't we pretty high up to be going to guest chambers." Milo asks " Poku laughs we already past the guest chambers. We are headed to the royal chambers. You forget you will be the king of Atlantis. Do you not wish to marry queen Kida?" "Yes.. I mean no. I do wish to marry Kida it's just so sudden." "Poku understand well heres where you will be staying. **As Topu opened up the door for Milo. Milo walks in and the door is shut right behind him with Topu, and Poku guarding the outside. As Milo enters the room a woman in her 17 but most likely older walks up to him. Hello you must be Milo. My name is Lillieta, but you can call me Lilly.** Hello Lilly I am Milo.

**Milo looks around the room, and sees couches, and a view of the city. Also on both sides sees 2 doors which he guesses are the room of the royal chambers. Lilly sees him looking around. **Which room am I staying in Lilly? The kings chambers are on the the first door to your right. That's where your room is. How's Kida doing since you've last seen her? She is well my king, but very much upset about her fathers death. I think it would be wise to let her sleep, but if wish to see her. Her room is the door next to yours my king. Also she will need it for tomorrow queen Kida will be her coronation. Indeed I will go to my room, and Lilly is their anyway I can get some clean clothes. Yes my king I will bring you a toga. Will that be all right. Yes, but it will be a change. If you wish I can get your clothes cleaned for you before tomorrow. No that won't be necessary. If I'm going to be king I'm going to have to get use to wearing different clothing. As you wish my king. I'm going to clean up Lilly.I will have your toga for you in your room before you finish my king.

**With that Milo went into his room he sees a dresser and a king size bed. Also a balcony, and a door to which he guessed was the bathroom. He goes into the bathroom undresses, and steps into a bath tub. There's an inscription telling him to put his crystal in to a slot, and turn it left for warmer, and right for colder. He sees the drain and plugs it so the water will not drain out. He puts his crystal into the slot, and a opening opens and ice cold water splashes on him. "Cold!" He turns the crystal, and the water begins to warm up. "That's better." Once the water is warm and high enough he removes his crystal and the water stops flowing and the opening closes. He lays back, and enjoys the refreshing bath. After about ten minutes he grabs a cube, and smells it. It's soap he washes himself, and then rinses of the soap, and opens the drain. After getting out he looks around to find a towel. He finds one under what looks like a sink since there is a mirror over it, and next to it looks like a toilet. **

**Once dry he puts his underwear on, and opens the door to see on his bed a toga. He goes over, and puts the toga on. When he thinks it's on right he pulls the sheets. So he can climb into the bed. The bed is very soft he notices. It feels like silk. He could never afford silk sheets with his low income job at the museum. After a little while he falls asleep, and dreams of the women of his dreams. Which now he knows will be his wife when he proposes. Kida . Kida . Kida . **

**In Kida's room she's asleep thinking of Milo, and her father, and mother.**

**End chapter 1 **

**Thanks for reading. Please read and review.**

**OechsnerC**


End file.
